Inuyasha & the Wonders of Cable Internet
by RabidFluffyFan
Summary: Inuyasha follows Kagome after she returns home and he finds out about the wonders cable internet... ^-^;;; remember to R/R!!!!!


A/N: Ok, crazy new fic idea. ^-^ This one was thought up while in the shower… That's where I get a lot of ideas, actually. (Maybe a bit too much information… ^^;;;) Anyway, I think I'll have doing this one, it'll be very random. Now go Read and Review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… Don't dare sue me or I'll be forced to send my evil pocky and sheep on you!!!  
  
Dedication: Hmm… Who to dedicate this fic to? I guess to InuBaby, MoonAngel, and Nano for making great fics and umm… Being good friends/inu fanatics! ^-^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~Inuyasha and the Wonders of Cable Internet~  
  
-Chapter One: No Time Off-  
  
By RabidFluffyFan  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was not happy. Kagome, like usual, had gone back to her time to study for and take another one of her stupid 'test' things, leaving poor Inuyasha all alone. It was so boring for him without Kagome, and he couldn't search for the shikon shards while she was away. With a sigh of defeat, he jumped off the Goshinboku, the place he had first met the person he was wishing was here right now, and walked to Kaede's hut.  
  
When he arrived, Inuyasha saw that Miroku was sitting quite close to Sango by the fire, and every so often, Sango would stop petting Kirara, and give a look to Miroku, which stopped him from doing what he did best. Shippou was sitting by the fire, too, making very cute sad faces, knowing that Kagome had left to her own time. They finally noticed Inuyasha join them.  
  
"How long is she going to be gone this time?" Sango said casually.  
  
"Four days," Inuyasha grumbled back. How was he going to bear all of that time without her?  
  
"Well," Miroku sighed in his usual, 'damn-I-didn't-get-to-grope-Sango' voice, "we should get some sleep. Maybe we can visit some other villages tomorrow, to see if there's any shikon rumors."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha replied with his favorite noise as he replaced himself so his back against the wall, and he was sitting cross-legged. He didn't want to go to visit some stupid village, he wanted to visit Kagome!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up to a quite harsh knocking on her window. The previous night she had come back for her four day 'vacation', if you could call it that. She had managed to get a little studying done before she took a long, relaxing bath, and then went to bed early for some much needed rest. Waking up in the early hours of the morning on a Sunday was not her kind of a vacation. She yawned, annoyed, and made her way to the window, still half asleep  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, "open the window, it's freezing!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was still convinced it was a dream, but opened the window anyway, to be greeted by a cold gust of air. She closed the window quickly, but Inuyasha managed to squeeze in time.  
  
That had definitely woken Kagome up.  
  
"INUYASHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, COMING OVER HERE THIS EARLY WHEN YOU KNOW IT'S MY TIME OFF!!!?" Inuyasha's poor ears couldn't stand her yelling, and he was very glad when Kagome stopped, until he realized what was coming next.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
With that, Kagome stormed downstairs to make herself breakfast, since she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Inuyasha had recovered from Kagome, he explored her room. He really didn't want to go downstairs to face her wrath again, so he just stayed put and looked around. Inuyasha noticed a couple new items in Kagome's room that he hadn't seen before, and explored further. One of them was a large cube with what seemed like glass on the front, but was black on the other side. Accompanying it on the desk was a board with all the symbols he know on it. (A/N: gomen, I don't know what a Japanese keyboard looks like ^^;;;) There was also a peculiar round object with a weird string coming out of it, which was also connected to the large cube. Below the desk with all the new confusing things, there was a weird rectangular box. Looking closer, Inuyasha saw that there was a small shiny thing that had something on it. It was Pentium III.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Finally done! That was pretty long for me! ^-^ And I did it in one day… Oo This chapter also was a lot more serious than I expected it to be... Anyways, REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
